Some types of implantable medical devices, such as cardiac pacemakers or implantable cardioverter defibrillators, monitor physiological conditions and provide therapeutic electrical signals to a heart of a patient, such as bradycardia pacing, cardiac resynchronization therapy (CRT), anti-tachycardia pacing (ATP), and cardioversion/defibrillation shocks. Medical device technology advancement has led toward smaller and smaller implantable devices. Recently, cardiac pacemakers have been introduced which may be implanted directly in a heart chamber. In some examples, such pacemakers may be leadless and delivered into the heart chamber using a catheter. Such miniaturized pacemakers may be referred to as intracardiac pacing devices (PDs), although they may be epicardially or extracardially implanted in some examples. An intracardiac PD may be configured to deliver CRT, e.g., as part of a system with one or more other devices.